Ever After
by Italian Nightmares
Summary: Matthew Williams always knew he was an outcast. It never really bothered him either. He much prefer exploring the swampy wood at the foot of his house. Until he got to Ever After, the afterlife, that is. I promise story isn't as bad as summery! GerIta, CanPru, light-ish SpaMano, light Franada (Let's get real, it's France), and others (don't want to ruin story!) R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't been posting a lot lately... My best friend is in the hospital for brain tumor and its been a huge shock for me. I thought that instead of being sad and depressed, he said I should write a story about her, like a legacy . When we were little, she read some book (forgot name) and talked about this afterlife called Ever After. It was a wonderful full of adventure. This is dedicate to you, Kiki. I love you and I know you'll be okay!**_

* * *

I sighed and peered out the window and hugged my stuffed polar bear. I'm 16 and mom always bugged him to get rid of the 'mangy thing'. I look at the forest to get my mind off of things.

It was raining outside. My favorite weather. Most people would think that it would seem gloomy, but I always saw it differently. I mean, the rain gives us a lot of things, water for our gardens and mud to splash in. It makes the woods more beautiful too.

I love the woods, the mossy bark and everything in it. It used be a building in there actually. It was some old home, but it's in ruins now. I love going there on dry days. On days like this, it's just soggy. Not much use in exploring something with worms, wet raccoons and maggots in it.

My house is one that I share with my mom and my brother. I mean, I used too. It's a pretty big house and when my mom bought it when I was two. It was a good deal for British Columbia, but we had no neighbors. I like it that way though. I hate the kids in my school. I really do. They hate me back too.

It's not my fault I'm different. Okay, I guess it kinda is my fault. I have weird habits that no one really understand like how I pick at my hair when I'm nervous, or when I bring Kuma to school, or how I'm kind of quiet. And that I live in Victoria's Haunted Swamp'.

I live on the outskirts of Victoria, on the edge of a forest. Technically, it is sort of a swamp, but two hundred years ago, a boy drowned in the swampy waters and the village blamed an old woman that lived there, claiming she was a witch. They hanged her, I think, but then more little boys and girls came to the swamp and drown, so they assumed the witch put a curse on the swamp. The village moved, and then time just took the rest. The village house disinigrated and so did the house of the witch. They built a few more houses, but they got abandoned and wrecked over the years. One of the original house remained, and that's the one in the forest. Ours was built in the 50's for a vacation home. Many people lived in here before us, but there was a decade gap from when we moved in I think. I love where I live though, and I wouldn't trade it for anything. I looked out of the muggy window again.

Something caught my eye in those woods... A person! I squished against the window to get a closer look. The person slipped into the forest already. That's weird, no one really comes here..

"Hey mom, I'm going out for a while!"

"Are you crazy? It's raining!"

I pad downstairs. "Mom, it's a Saturday and I have nothing to do!"

She sighed and leaned on the kitchen table. She was really pretty, but she never really dresses up to look it. She just wears her round glasses, like mine, and her hair in braids.

"Fine. If you're gonna be longer then an hour, bring a backpack with snacks and your phone.."

"Sure mom!"

I pack my things and make sure to put Kumajiji (I keep forgetting the name I gave him years ago..) in my backpack with some fruit snacks, an umbrella, my phone and some geode ricks I found in the woods last year.

It's weird to find a person in these woods. You see, a lot of people thinks it's 'haunted', which is why everyone treats me like the Invisible Man. Maybe I can make friends with this person! And it stopped raining too, what luck!

I scurry out my door and dash into the deep forest. My mom get's worried that I'll get lost, mostly because my brother disappeared but I know these woods like the back of my hand.

It's soggy, but I love the smell of pine needle and the soft crunch of leaves under my feet. I head over to the small house and smile. I wonder if that person could be in there.

The house looked like it was melting with the roof collapsed in and peeling greenish white paint. It's pretty.

"Hey! Anyone there?"

"Mattie? Is that you?"

I froze. That's... That's Alfred's voice.

"Alfred! Alfred where are you!" I frantically look around the house for signs of my brother. I haven't seen him in a year, since his seventeenth birthday. Oh God, oh God, oh God! Alfred!

"Matthew! You have to run away! He's after me! I stole something from him, and he's after me! Go home!"

It was as if his voice was surrounding me.

"Alfred! I don't care what you did, come with me! Mom misses you! I miss you! Where are you?" I'm starting to panic and I stare at the melting house. He's inside.

I sling my backpack over my shoulder and crawled inside a small opening because the door was blocked by debris and weeds. Dammit!

"Alfred! Where are y- Oof!"

Something crashed on me and it hurt. It hurt a lot. I shoved it out of the way and made my way out. What the hell was th- Oh maple.

It was the same swampy looking forest, but something was different about it. Very different. It was like I enter another world. I picked myself up and got a good look around. It was quiet, not like the usual soft chirping noise and the shuffling of small feet. It was dead silence except for my breath. I took a step and even the leaves didn't make any noise. What the hell? And it's not really cold either... Like there isn't any weather at all! No wind, no rain, nothing.

I started to panic a little. Was I still in my safe forest? I looked back at the melted house, maybe I bumped my head or something or-

"Hey you!" I turn around to see a boy, not much older then me, and smirking, He looked like he was wearing a ripped, plain clothes that seemed to go out of style a hundreds years ago. He had pale white hair, pale skin, and pale crimson eyes. He looked deadly sick, like almost completely pale, even his clothes. Was this some sort of sick joke?

"Um, hello th-"

"Hey you don't really look like you're around here. Did you come from the Carnival or something? Kesesese, you look lost!" He cackled. He had a string German accent.

"I'm not lost and no, I didn't come from any carnival... There's not one for months, and it's on the mainland, not Vic." The boy looked really confused and cocked his head.

"Um, the mainland? You mean the Capitol? How did ya end up over here and not remember? Where the hell is Vic? And why did you come out of Old Abandoned?"

I nearly snorted. Who the hell was this kid? "Um, Victoria is the town where we are. And is that what you call the old house? I was, uh, looking for something." I took a step back as the boy came closer then bit a gasp as he grabbed my hand. Maple! He was freezing cold!

"H-Hey! What are you-"

His playful grin disappeared from his face. "You're a fleshie. Alive. Mein Gott, how did you get here?" He grabbed my arm and looked around frantically. "Dude, you have to get out of here before the Boogey's mutts sniff you out!" He froze when we heard some distant howling.

"Huh. I thought we didn't have any wolves in Victoria."

"Of course not, you dumkomph! You're not in the human world anymore! You're in Ever After! Come one, we gotta go or else we'll be dog food! We need to go find the Jinn!" He pulled at my arm, and his words echoed in my head. I'm not in the human world? Ever After? I opened my mouth, but the boy just tugged at my arm harder. Before I could make a choice of pulling back, we were suddenly running. The barking and snarling got closer and closer.

As we were running, I noticed something. Why wasn't I getting tired? I'm terrible at sports, I could barley run without wheezing! I tripped over a few twigs, but the strange German boy tugged me along into the deep, thick forest until we got to a strange looking house. It was painted purple with black stripes and it looked almost cartoonish, like something out of a Tim Burtin movie. I looked behind me and I knew it was a mistake when the moment I did.

Behind us was a humongous looking dog, a hound, with blood foaming at the mouth and a large spiked collar. It must have been the size of a horse! It's paws were hoved, making it move faster.

The boy slammed opened the door and threw me in. I was on my ass when he started to lock the door. "H-Hey! What's the big idea? How on Earth is this house supposed to keep that thing out?" He frantically looked around. "It's not!"

The house was actually just one giant room painted yellow. In the center was a huge glass tube with silver buttons on the inside. The boy yanked me inside as I heard a loud clawing noise scrape outside the building. He stuffed his hand in his pocket and retrieved a golden coin and quickly inserted in the slot and clearly press a button clearly labeled 'Animal City'.

In a flash, we were gone. I don't even remember what happened, It was a bunch of light and I felt really dizzy. We stopped and the boy pulled me out.

We looked like we were in some sort of surreal slums. There was trash everywhere, but it was colorful and spray painted with neon colors. The tall buildings were covered in bright graffiti. It seemed like no one was here. I yelped as I was pulled into a alleyway. The boy knocked on the brick wall then it just opened! Just like in the movies!

He shoved me roughly inside, then sealed it again and yawned. "Yo! Bruder! We have company! Stop being a boring ass and come down here!"

It seemed like we were in a living room. It was really nicely decorated too with gold and silver an- "Gilbert!"

I looked up and swallowed thickly. A German man huffed from the wooden staircase and glared at the albino. "I thought I told you to keep your shoes off and- Whose this? A visitor you say" His eyes shifted towards me. He seemed to have similar looks to the other, except he had slick blond hair and sky blue eyes. Not to mention the odd, furry, golden wolf ears that seemed to be slicked back with his hair. Wait a second-

"Ja! I found him by Old Abandoned! It was really weird cuz he came out of her! Not in her! Oh, and he's alive too! Said he was looking for something. Hey do we have any wursts left?" He made himself comfortable in one of the large, comfy sofas. Those golden ears perked up.

"Wh-What?" He seemed to have the same German accent as Gilbert. He turned to me and narrowed his eyes. "Who are you? How did you get here?"

I cleared my throat. "Um, my name is Matthiew Williams. I came from Victoria, Canada. You see, I thought I heard my brother from inside the old, white house inside of the forest, It's kind of like my back yard. Um, I went inside it, something fell on me, and I came back out. This guy saw me, "I pointed to Gilbert, "and he kind of just pulled me along with him them a huge dog started to chase us! Look, I really have no idea where I am at all! I just want to get my brother and come home!" I felt like crying.

The blond sighed, rubbed his temples, then walked calmly down the stairs. "Sorry, it seems like my idiotic," ('Awesome' corrected Gilbert), "brother didn't really tell you anything. He's quite irresponsible. My name is Ludwig, and I guess you already know Gilbert. If you didn't already guess, you're not in the living world anymore. I should explain... Care for a seat?" He motioned me to sit next to Gilbert.

"You are in a place called Ever After. I guess you could say it's an afterlife or heaven (i surely wouldn't call it that) for spirits. Gilbert and I died during the World War II. We were separated by the Berlin Bridge, but after both of us were killed, we found each other again.

Anyways, Ever After isn't just an afterlife. It's like another world for other beings. You see, there are many different races in Ever After. I'll start with the top. Devils are the supreme beings here and are very much involved in politics. They aren't really bad, they just happen to have control of demons. Then comes higher class demons, like succubuses and Alps and so one. Spectators, the former living, coming after then lower-class demons like goblins. But there are certain acceptations I should say. Many demons were actually former spectators, but it determines on your personality and you actually have to apply. But, in other rare cases, you can become one by becoming a rouge. Like Gilbert and I. I'm a Jinn, an animal-type spirit and Gilbert is a poltergeist, a spirit that causes trouble in the human world." he gave his brother a dirty look.

"Like in the movies?"

Gilbert shook his head. "Movies wish they were as awesome as I was! Nah, we don't kill people or do anything crazy. Well, maybe sometimes, but just think of us as invisible pranksters!" Ludwig rolled his eyes.

"As I was saying, we are considered as Rouges or Rebels, those against the the Boogey Man.." Gilbert scoffed. "Oh come on, give the guy details!" He leaned close to me.

"Remember when you were little and afraid of the Boogey Man in your closet? Well, this guy is a whole other deal! He ruins Ever After and is the baddest guy around! He's been kidnapping a lot of innocent spirits and using them for 'experiments' and making his empire and Haunted Castle stronger and bigger! He also has this plan to enslave all of the spectators! Which is totally not cool!" I gulped.

"M-Maple..." I wasn't sure if I should believe these nut-jobs, but then again, a horse-hound nearly killed me, I was transported here and I am almost-positively-certain that I'm not in Canada anymore. Great.

"And," Ludwig continued, "It's gotten worse. You're actually not the first here and certainly not the first out of Old Abandoned but defiantly one of the lucky ones that make escape those Hellhounds that patrol the area. I guess you could be thankful my older bruder was feeling idiotic and foolish today..."

"Wait, he's you're older brother?!"

"I know right? Luddy is built like a fucking tank! He's actually died when he was 16! I was 18 at the time!"

"W-wow..." That guy looks twenty! "Um, so I was wondering if I could go home now. Thanks for having me, but my mom is probably freaking out."

The two brothers exchanged looks and Ludwig's ears flattened again. "Um, sorry Mattie, ya can't. It's more complected. If you really need to go, you can go see Nightmare. She's not as bad as she sounds, don't worry, but she's the only one who could take you back other then that, you're stuck here. If you like, I can kill you or-"

"Uh, that's okay!" I quickly interrupted then groaned. "All I wanted to do was find my brother..."

"Wait a second... What's your brother's name?" Ludwig seemed interested all of a sudden. Huh.

"Alfred F. Jones. He took a tells people a different last name because he thought it sounded more 'heroic' or something. Why do you ask?" The two gaped at me.

"Wait, id he blond, has a stubborn cowlick, and annoying and loud?"

"I guess you can say that..."

Gilbert cackled. "Ha! I knew it! I fucking knew it! You look like him too! Man, I can't believe it!"

"Wait, you know him?"

"Know him? Psh, he's a the Undead Hero! He's a Jumper!" I looked at Ludwig for an explanation.

"There is only one jumper every hundred years. A Jumper is a human that can jump between worlds with ease. Most are foolish and die inside Ever After, but your brother is the first in a long time who could use his powers for good."

"Yeah! He's annoying, but when he was a squirt, I rescued him from some hounds like you and taught him everything I knew! Good fighter he is! He's gonna free us all from Boogey one day!"

The stern blond sighed. "But that's the problem. He's young, foolish and arrogant. He disappeared and no one knows where."

"Disappeared? But, I heard him! He said he stole something from someone! And why didn't he come back?"

Gilbert leaned close again. "No way! He must of taken the Boogey's Shadow! Oh this is big! No wonder security has gone up a ton last week! I couldn't even buy my potatoes and sausages! Look kid, your brother has a huge responsibility and poofing back isn't that easy. He has billions of beings, dead and alive, counting on him."

"But what's so bad about the Boogey Man? I mean, everyone is already dead..." I must have said something because Ludwig and Gilbert both narrowed their eyes.

"You think that being dead makes everything alright? It;s worse, because if he does enslave everyone, you can't escape him, espeacially if you touch the Dead Sea's water here. You'll be transported straight to the dungeons at the bottom of the sea where you'd be tortured by goblins and ghouls for eternity. He also plans on making it to the human world too."

"What? You shouldv'e told me that from the beginning!"

Gilbert nodded. "That's right! He'd turn the living world into Ever After too if he gets the chance!"

My face gets pale. Really? Is that what's gonna to happen if Al doesn't do anything? But he's only a kid...

"Listen, let's make a deal, ja? You help us with our mission, we help you find Alfred and Nightmare. She'll be able to help us find Alfred if we didn't already then you can go home. all safe and sound. Ja?" Gilbert showed a sharp, toothy grin and stuck out his hand. "What do you say, little birdie?"

I hesitate for a moment. "Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Good news! My friend is okay, so things are getting better for me :D So I'm going to take a break from my other stories and continue with this one!

* * *

"You are staying here!"

"Nein!"

"You are too irresponsible! You're a rouge too! We'd get stopped!"

"So are you! And I'm more older and awesome then you! Kesesese take that!"

"That has nothing to do with it!"

"If you leave, I'll break something and blame it on you."

"Oh real mature! This is what I'm talking about!"

"Just take me with you!"

I sigh and sit on the sofa, flipping through the channels on a ghost tv called PTV. Everything runs on a elctricity-type energy called pumpkin. I've been sitting here for an hour now, listening to them bicker. I flip around in my position.

"Why can't Gilbert just come?" The albino shot his brother a smug look. Ludwig sighed and his furry ears twitched.  
"He could, but he's troublesome."

Gilbert snorted. "He's just worried because I have connections all over Ever After."  
I cock my head. "What do you mean?"

"It means he's a criminal." Ludwig's ears flattened and he growled a bit. "We don't need more attention!" The two started to bicker again in rapid German. I recognized a few words like 'idiot', 'nein' and 'dumkomph'.

I guess Ludwig gave up as he shook his head and Gilbert laughed. "AHA! I win! Point one for Admiral Awesome!"

I smile weakly and got up, slinging my back back over one shoulder. "So what now? I assume we have a plan?"

The blond nodded. "Ja. We will head North East towards Nightmare. It will take time since geographically, Ever After is at least 10 times the size of Earth. Luckily, her lair, the Land of Dream Thieves isn't too far from the Capitol. The first stop should be Transverse Town. Unfortunately, we'd have to deal with the fact that you look and smell alive... Boogey's henchmen would be everywhere now that they know you're here."

"Not a problem, West! Like I said, little bird, I have connections! I can hook you up with something to make you look more ghostly!" He floated to his brother and grinned, putting an arm around him. "You remember Antonio, right?" Ludwig shoved him off.

"Nein. No way in Hell."

"Oh don't be so bitter! He's on the way too!"

"I said nein!"

"Are you still mad that he replaced the vanilla pudding with mayo?"

"I waited weeks for those! Not to mention the potatoes you ate!"

"Come on! We don't even need to eat!"

Ludwig sighed, giving in. "I guess... He lives in the Carnival, right?"

"Ja! Like I said, on the way! You ready to go?" Gilbert looked at him with the widest, most dumbest grin I ever saw. It gave me hope.

"Yeah!"

* * *

Gilbert and Ludwig said that walking may be slow, but was the only way to get to the carnival. I really didn't know what to expect. Gilbert said that the best way without getting caught with a human was through the desert called Sandland. I couldn't imagine why...

There was no weather, and the air was the same, but I still had lungs. Plus there was sand everywhere and I accidentally kept swallowing it. I guess you could say it looked like the Sahara, but bigger.

After the fifth hour, Gilbert had to pick me up and carry me. His coolness comforted me a lot. I think I fell asleep on him too.  
After hour ten (or the 12th, I lost count), he shook me awake. "Yo, we're here!" I yawned and looked up. Behind us was the desert and in front was- Oh maple. In front was the biggest carnival I ever seen. I mean, think of all of the amusement parks, circuses, fairs and carnivals you been too. Take them then smash them all together in a small city. In the distance I could see that the whole place was dotted with rollercoasters, rides, food booths, and colorful tents. Neon lights lit up a huge sign at the front. 'Welcome to Carnival Von Death! Play Until Your Heart's Desire!'. And not to mention all of the people. Gosh, it seemed like hundreds, millions were exciting and entering the front. Gilbert then pointed out the far side. There was one single ticket booth there and no one seemed to want to go there. Weird.

"That's for all of the workers." Gilbert explained. "They have their own secret entrance because the front is too crowded. Only workers can get through, but I'm sure I can smooth it all out." I nodded, then realized something. My whole face flushed a little.

"Um, Gil? Can you put me down now? I can walk..." He laughed and let me down. Ludwig shook is head, but the wolf ears perked up in amusement. Great.  
We the closer we got, the more nervous I was. What if they catch me? Ludwig said if they caught me, I'll never get home!

"Hey what's the pass- You!" The man and the ticket booth looked bored and grumpy, at least until Gilbert reached him with that stupid grin. Now he just looked furious.

"Oh Lovino! I didn't know you were running the entrance booth today! Look, I really need to see Antonio for-"  
"Forget it, potato bastard, you can suck my balls!" He shifted his eyes to me and Ludwig quickly walked in front, blocking his view. I noticed he had a strong Italian accent too.

"Look, can you maybe bring someone else out here like your brother or Antonio? We really need to talk to him."

"Only workers are allowed this way! Besides, I'm not letting your annoying fuck of a brother or you in here!"

I peeked over Ludwig to see Gilbert chuckle and lean on the booth.  
"You can't tell me you're still mad! It was a joke!"

"You played food fight with my tomatoes! You have any idea how hard it is to get those, four inches?"

"H-Hey! That was out of line! I'll have you know that I have five meters of awesome!" Ludwig and I both face-palmed.

"Ha! In your dream, asshole!"

I took a closer look at the angry little Italian. Lovino had dark eyes and dark brown hair with a stubborn looking curl twisting out. He was wearing similar clothes to Ludwig and Gilbert. I guess he died around the same time. It was slashed everywhere too and there was a prominent rope burn on his neck. He turned and glared at me.

"Who the hell are-" Lovino stopped mid-sentence to scream then swear in rapid Italian. Behind him was a tall laughing man, accepting the weak swats. "Lovi! Those are my friends you're harassing!" Out from the gate popped another person, a boy who looked almost identical to Lovi except he had lighter hair.  
"Ludwig!"

"Oof!" I was pushed back, but then I smiled as the small Italian boy leapt into the large German's arms.

"Ve! I missed you a lot! I thought you were never coming back, or dead! But then I realized we were dead, so I wasn't really worried anymore! But still! I thought you forgot about me!" The boy rambled on and Ludwig sighed, explaining to him that he had only been gone for a few days. It was a pretty cute sight, then I realized Lovino was still swatting at the other man. I nervously looked at Gilbert and he just grinned and pulled me forward.

"'Tonio!"  
The man looked up, smiled, then quickly wrapped his arms around the Italian, wrapping one against his mouth and the other around his body. "Hola! You need something?"

"Actually yeah. This is my friend Matt! He's, uh, a bit different then most spectators, so for some reason he doesn't float like the rest of us. You said you had this cloak that made you look ghostly, still have?" I was about to open my mouth, but Gilbert nudged me. Hard.  
What? That's so stupid! Like anyone would actually believe that! Its so ridic-

"Si! That's very unfortunate! But if you pay the price, I can give it to you!" Gilbert flashed me a smile and Lovino struggled in the man's grip. I guess he _is_ slow...

"So what will it take? I have a few coins, some food, and a tomato too!" Gilbert took out what he had and Antonio shook his head sympathetically.

"Sorry, amigo! This item is really rare! Unless you have a something more valuable, I can't do it!" An idea popped in my head and I reached in my backpack.

"Will these work?" I handed him the geodes and the umbrella. I would have gave him the food, but I ate it already.

"Woa! Those are some pretty nice stuff! Si! Let me get it!" He let go of Lovino and disappeared. The Italian glared at me.

"You're alive. He might be a fool, but I'm not." I froze.

"I know you hate me Lovino, but please don't drag him in it-"

"You're lucky I'm smart too. No way in hell am I gonna tell those dogs to get you! I don't want them here! They'd scare away business!" I sigh in relief.

"Thank you."

"Well you better be you piece of sh-" He yelped as Antonio leaned down and pecked him on the cheek. "Fucking bastardo!" Antonio stepped out of the booth and gave me a black cloth and I gave him my geodes and umbrella and the tomato from Gil. No way I was gonna give him Kuma.

"This cloak was meant for the living actually, so they looked dead! You just tie it around your self like a towel, yeah, that's it! Like a cape! There's a hood too!" I gasped as I put it on. My skin almost look transparent! My feet were floating off a little too! I was floating! I took a better look at myself as Antonio held up a mirror. My blond hair was dirty messy and a little curl was sticking out. My clothes weren't too bad, I mean I was in a red hoodie and jeans. Pretty plain. But somehow the cloak looked... Elegant on me. It just seemed to fit me perfectly. There was even a hood. Maple..

"You look good in it!"

"Wow! You look dead!" Gilbert smiled and thanked Antonio.

"West! Let's go!"

I looked over and saw the Italian still hugging Ludwig then a disappointed expression washed across his face. "Ve.. You're leaving?"

"Ja. I'll be gone for a long while, so stay here, ja?" He shook his head furiously.

"No! I'm coming! What if something happens to you? Hey fratello, I'm coming with Ludwig!"

The other was struggling, but slowly giving in on the Spaniard's kisses. "F-Fine! But if you end up at the bottom of the sea, I will kill those potato bastards a second time! Nh, stop it!"

"See? I'm coming!" He stubbornly linked arms with Ludwig and looked at us. "Ve! Let's go!" Ludwig's ears flattened in annoyance, but he finally agreed. "Fine.. Let's head Westward, ja?"

* * *

To get to Traverse Town, we were able to take a train actually. It was nice not having to walk and not getting weird glances at everyone. Gilbert bought (stole actually) some pumkin muffins, pumpkin juice (not as bad as it sounds), and some other snacks (pumkin seemed like the prefered flavor here). The train took about an hour. We then had to walk again for about five hours. During the trip, I learned that the small Italian's name was Feliciano, or just Feli. He died with his brother during World War II after being deserters of a war.

"How old were you?"

"At the time? Ve, I was only 15 and a half! I mean, Lovi is a year older then me, but it was too much for us! They found us running away and hung us!"

They both drifted to the Carnival were they decided they wanted to live. They met Antonio and another man, named Roderich, a very rich aristocrat, who took care of them. Later, Ludwig befriended him after discovering they died around the same time period. Feli grew awfully close to Ludwig and Gilbert said they were 'closet lovers'. ("Nein! We are not!" "Kesesese!")  
I also told Felciano about myself too. I told him my story and how I wasn't dead. Unlike Gilbert, who was a Jinn and had wolf ears and Gilbert who was a poltergeist, a trouble maker, Feli was just a regular spectator. But he seemed to know more connections then Gilbert. In fact, it seemed like his sense of direction was better then a dog's (no offense to Ludwig). Gilbert had to pick me up again. I feel pretty embarrassed, but whatever get's to my brother faster!

"Matt.. Hey wake up!" Was that Alfred's voice? Ugh, did I fall asleep again? "Hey little birdie! You still alive?" ...

"Nhg, I'm awake, I'm awake..." I yawned. "We here at that place?"

"Ci! We're finally at Tranverse Town!" Gilbert let me down and I took a good look at it. Unlike anything I've seen so far, this looked like the most normal thing I've seen. It was just like any other town with house, buildings, and such. I guess the only difference is the ghosts and demons walking around.  
Ludwig stopped abruptly and looked at us.

"Alright, so luckily Transverse Town doesn't really have any Sniffing Phantoms, but that means there will be a lot of theives and-"

"What are Sniffing Phantoms?" I giggled. It sounded almost silly.

"Sniffing Phantoms are like the guards of large city. They will sniff you and can tell if you are a theif, a criminal, and alive." He looked at his brother. "It would be hard for both of you to get through the capitol, you know..."

Gilbert just laghed and roughly slapped his brother on the back. "Relax! We have a while to worry about that! In the mean time, one of my buddies are here and he owns a bakery so-"

"Nein. We aer not seeing him, Gil."

"He's not that bad!"

Ludwig gave him a dirty glare.

"So he slapped you on the ass a few times! He's French, get used to it!"

"He did more then that!" If Ludwig wasn't dead, I could imagine his whole face flushing.

"Don't be a pussy!"

"Ve, don't mind them! They bicker a lot actually!" Feli looked at me reassuringly and smiled.

"No kidding, eh?"

After a long argument, Ludwig finally gave in and let Gilbert take us to his pervert friend.  
We walked through the streets and I clung to Gilbert. There more were creepy people then I thought. Women with books in their hands politely nodded to us as they passed us. They had heavy chains on their ankles and ropes around their necks. "Murderesses! Ve, don't mind them, most of them get therapy in here to live a better afterlife!"

We finally made it to said bakery which looked actually quite cheerful with light blue walls and the words 'Bon Moment Bakery painted on the window in pink. Lovely Time Bakery. Cute. When I was little, my mom made me take French, so now I'm almost fluent.  
"Hey, Francis! I'm back!" As we entered the shop, a man with long, blond hair and blue eyes floated out of the kitchen and beamed. "Mon ami! What are you doing here? Animal City is a bit of a ways, non?" He defiantly had a strong French accent

"Honononon, who is this?" He was suddenly beside me, took my hand and kissed it.

"U-um, my name is Matthew..." Gilbert grinned ans slapped him away.

"Ja! He just died so we need some food for him! Preferably a lot! We're going to the capitol to find his brother!" I suppose white lies never hurt anyone...

"Well of course I have some treats. Especially for someone this cute." He winked at me then disappeared in the kitchen again.  
There was some whout outside, then some screams. The three looked at each other. "Probably another Rebel riot... Wait here with Francis, Mattie." In an instant, all three quickly excited the door to see what was going on. Great.

A few moments later he came back out with the most mouth watering cakes, macaroons, and pastries I have ever seen!"Hm? Where is eveyone?"

"Out. They heard some screaming and wanted to investigate it."

"Well that's unfortunate." I noticed a small, mischievousness grin playing on his lips. "I'll give you a discount, mon cher! A hundred muns for five!" I swallowed. Gilbert, Feli and Ludwig told me the currency of this world called 'muns'. One mun is about a US or Canadian dollar.  
"A-A hundred? But I don't have that much! I don't have any money!" Is that how much it is to eat?

"Can't you give me a break?"

Francis walked (floated) out of the counter and smacked my ass. "There are other ways in paying me if you're that desperate." He winked. Oh God. I movedand tried to swat him away.

"I-I'm not that desperate!" I grunted as he caught my hand and moved closer so our faces were only a few inces apart. M-Maple!  
"I'm not a prostitute! Let me g-"

I gasped as a rock hit Francis in the head, knocking us both to the ground. "Oh mon Dieu, that hurt, Gil!"

"You don't have nerves anymore, you pussy. You okay Matt?" The silver-haired boy smiled and helped me up. "I guess it would have helped if I told you that Francis is a Incubus."

"A what?"

"A winged sex demon." Francis got up and smirked, showing off the black and pink wings that I somehow didn't notcie. "He enslaves other beings by kissing them. Luckily he didn't do it to you." He shot his friend a dirty glare.

"Honhonhonhon, I can't help it! It's my nature!" Ludwig sighed and face palmed. Italy just smiled.

"Well, it was a riot, but we took care of it! Ve, Luddy was tough and punched a gaurd too!" he laughed and pulled on Ludwig's ears. "Ja, and that reminds me that we should go! Did you get your food?"

I looked at Francis and he just shrugged. "Oui, why not? It's not like I actually get that much business." He handed me a lot of pastries and I stuffed them in my backpack. We waved him good-bye and we ended up back on our way. But I wish things were that easy. Waiting for us outside were four huge-looking thugs. They actually looked more like ogres or something. Ludwig growled and stepped back, his furry ears flattening.

"Orcs."


	3. Chapter 3

Have you ever seen the Lord Of the Rings? Or read it? I did both, but imagine those monsters, the Orcs. They had twisted amour hideous faces and bared horrific weapons. Now, think of those except, way worse. I couldn't even look at their faces with out gagging. Their face was molded and rotten. Huge, rotten looking horns twisted out of their head. They all had different shades of skin color, but sickening all the same. Their backs arched grotesquely and they had huge but stubby little claws that clung to these spears. It was a freaky sight especially since they all turned to look at me. A pretty girl with long, platinum blonde hair approached us as she pushed by the Orcs. She had a maid-looking dress on her, but she looked fearless and dangerous. Feli, Ludwig and Gilbert all stiffened as they saw her. I looked behind me to see if Francis was going to help us. Of course not, he was slipping out the back!

"You're not Alfred. Idiots! You said Alfred Fucking Jones was here!" She slapped one of the Orcs harshly and he just stepped back and shook his head.

"B-but Miss! We gotten word from a few bystanders that he was here! That's him! That's the description we got!"

It's not the first time I got mistaken for my brother. I guess we do kinda look alike, but I never see it. He has shorter hair then I do and a stubborn cow lick, similar to this one piece of my hair that just won't stay put!

"Idiot! That's not him!" She pushed forward and grabbed my chin to get a closer look. Gilbert immeatily pulled me back from her cold fingers.

"Get off of him, Natalia! You have no business here!" She looked and sighed at the sight. Ludwig was growling defensibly standing over Feli and I to protect us. Gilbert however, was giving her a deadly death glare. Did they know her?

"Well, I never thought I'd see the Beilschmidt brothers again. Especially you, Gilbert. I thought big brother sent you to the bottom of the Dead Sea." His red eyes glowered. What? Gilbert was sent to the Dead Sea? "I said back off. If you want to take me, fine, but leave everyone else alone."

A small smile played on her lips then in an instant, she was beside me. Wha- "Ack!"  
She somehow managed to swipe a knife across my cheek. She stepped back, shoved through Ludwig and Gilbert, and licked the blade.

"Blood. Human, fucking blood. Which means you're alive. You're going to have to come with us. Since you're human, and look like Alfred, I'm sure you can give us information." Fear washed over me and I looked at the others, Feliciano was freaking out and clung to Ludwig's arm, Ludwig looked really worried and his ears were flattened and Gilbert was muttering something angrily. He sighed and looked up and smiled in defeat.

"Looks like we're caught. Let's go guys..." He looked back at me reassuring me and took my hand. He suddenly leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Trust me." He whispered quietly.

"Bruder?" Ludwig looked almost hurt, and confused. So we just give up? Just because they caught us?

"Miss Natalia, may I just say one thing before you take us away?" He looked in defeat back at us, still holding my hand.

She just shrugged. "What?"

"Tell that Russian piece of shit to chock on my five meters! Francis!" In an instant, a hand grabbed my waist along with Feliciano who was beside me. I was in the air in the Frenchman's arms. I looked bellow to see Ludwig transform into a huge golden wolf, a size of a bear and growling furiously. Gilbert was eagerly fighting one of the Ocs. Feliciano was gapping along with me as we stared at the sight bellow us.

One of the huge monsters was suddenly on the ground. It was hard to make out from the view, but suddenly there were five people (and a wolf) darting back and fourth, knocking down the Orcs like limber. Like turtles on their back, the Orcs couldn't get up. I guess it had something to do with their weight and dinosaur arms.

Natalia looked furious, and was obviously out-numbered. Before anyone could stop her, the girl ran off. Francis put us both down to greet the others.

Since all of them were dead, Gilbert and Ludwig were fine. Ludwig turned back into his original form and Feliciano ran up to hug him. The Orcs though, were just left their, still trying to get up. A small Asian man stood fearlessly on one of them. "Aiya! That wasn't very nice, was it, aru? Tell me why you here?" He demanded and stomped hard on the monster. Turned out, except for the horrible looks, the large Orc was rather weak and started to sob.

"I-I'm sorry!" He rumbled out. "The Boogey sent us here to collect Alfred! We thought we got him for sure!"

"Were there any other sightings of this Alfred guy?"

"N-No sir! Can you please let us go? We were only doing what our master said or else we'd end up in the Dead Sea!" The Chinese man sighed and pinched his nose. "Tsk, such hard work, aru! My job never ends!"

He jumped off the Orc gracefully and his other friends assembled behind him. "Ni hao. Very sorry for not introducing my self. I'm Yao Wang, leader of the local Rebel group here. This is Kiku, my little brother," He pointed at a quiet looking teenager with dark hair and a white fox mask over his head and three, slender white tails. The boy sighed and looked away ("Not your little brother..."),"Li Xiao, my didi," He pointed at the smaller boy besides Kiku who looked even more monotone, "And this is my meimei, Wanwan!" The girl behind him smiled. She was really pretty with her long black hair and short, tattered, pink dress. She had a tattoo on her ankle too.

"We're not your baby siblings, so stop telling that to people." Li Xiao huffed. He was the shortest out of all of them and wore a red traditional Chinese shirt.

"I can call you what you want, aru! I take care of you all!"

"If you took care of me, I wouldn't have these ridiculous eyebrows."

"They could have been even worse! You're lucky they're not like those yellow caterpillers!"

Wanwan and Kiku quietly excused themselves from the two bickering.

"Gomen. They always act like this... So you are Alfred-san's brother? I'm very good friends with him actually."

I perk up. "Really? You are?"

"Hai. I know him quite well. He's a bit... loud though." Kiku was very conservative compared to the loud boy. But it wasn't like he minded that much.

"Well, he lived in America for school when until he was 8, and he lived with my dad, so I guess it just rubbed off. Do you know where he is?" A spark of hope flickered in my body.

"Unfortuntly, no. I do not. Actually, no one really knows. He kind of just... Disappeared. I highly suggest that you see Nightmare before you go to the capitol." I nodded.

"Ja! That's a good idea! Hey you should come with us! You two Wan! We need good fighters!"

The girl giggled in her over-sized sleeve. "I would, but I need to take care of Yao. He's a lot older then he seems, but sometimes his decisions aren't the wisest at times... Take Kiku!"

"What? Why me?"

"Because you know how to smuggle past the Sniffing Phantom and I'm sure you want to know where Alfred is like the rest of us."

"Hai. We will meet again though. I promise." Kiku and Wanwan smiled and waved at us as they started to help get the Orcs back up.

"Oui, you should go as soon as possible, mon ami. They know you're here now." I nod and turn back at Francis. I hug him. "Thanks for your help, Francis."

I could feel his smile on me as he hugged back. "Of course, mon ami! It's not like I'm the best fighter! Bringing help is the least I could do! Now, how about a kiss for grattitude, mon cher?" I kicked him hard in the stomach, something thta Gilbert taught me to do.

"Non."

...

Yao, as I found out later, was actually a very rich and very old demon. Yao was actually short for Yaoguai, a Chinese demon and over four thousand years old. He took demons and others under his wing and raised them like they were his own.

Kiku was a fox demon. Kiku was a nick-name for 'kitsune' that Yao had come up for him when they met. Like Ludwig, he could transform into an animal, but told us he prefers his human form and unlike Ludwig's fuzzy, wold ears, he wore a white fox mask and had three fox tails. The most a kitsune could have is seven. They were supposed to be messengers and tricksters, but a few got lost and were stuck in Ever After.

Wanwan died in childbirth, causing her to be a demon of vengeance a Pontianak. She, like Gilbert, was a Poltergeist who enjoyed scaring the human world, especially terrifying men. But Yao took care of her and taught her to better and not bother the living. ("Why can't you be like this, Gil?" "Because I'm too awesome to be contained!")

Finally, Li Xiao was a spectator that fell victim to the Boogey. The Boogey Man sometimes goes up to the human world occasionally and drags down boys to Ever After. Most were made to be slaves, but Li and a few others escaped. He was found by another man, someone named Arthur I think. He raised him for the longest while. He was a bit bossy, but Li said he didn't mind him. Finally, Yao tried to take him away from Arthur and cursed Li instead of Yao with thicker eyebrows. I didn't see what the huge deal was, but apparently Arthur's eyebrows were fabled to once have a mind of their own.

Yao pulled me aside as everyone else was saying their thanks and goodbyes. "What are you planning to do when you catch Boogey?" He looked around nervously to see if anyone was listening,

"Um, I don't know, that's really up to my brother I suppose. He's been fighting him for a long time..."

"Aiya! So troublesome! Look, aru, whatever you do, don't let Boogey get locked up. Don't send him to the Dead Sea, don't keep him alone." What? I looked at him, confused. "What?"

"He's not evil. just... misguided."

"Wait, Yao, I thought you were fighting against hi-"

"I am! You don't understand at all! You can't just lock him away, you- Whatever, I shouldn't waist my undying breath... Take this, aru." He handed me a small orange cell phone.

"Don't show anyone, don't tell anyone. Well, except maybe Kiku, but that's it."

"What is this for?"

"You'll know at the right time, trust me. The Boogey and I... have known each other for a long time." He winked at me and joined the others. What the hell was that about?

"Matthew-san, are you ready?" I looked back and saw Kiku waving at me to join him and the others. I stuffed the strange cell phone in my backpack next to Kuma-what-ever-I named-him. Since when did ghosts have cell phones anyways? Why did they even _need_ them?

I waved and said my short goodbyes to the others. I looked back at Yao and he smiled at me. What a weird man.

* * *

Kiku lead Feliciano, Ludwig, Gilbert and I through Traverse Town to the where we were going to walk along the Never Ending Road. I guess no one really likes to walk on it since it takes a lot of time, but it's near abandoned and it'll help since my face will be everywhere soon enough. It would lead us to the Land Of Stolen Souls. Nightmare.

The streets were quiet. Probably since of the riots and the situation with the huge Orcs and the strange girl, Natalia.

"I hated her. I still do. Almost as much as her shit-brother. But their older sister is hell of hot. Like the biggest boobs ever. I swear, you could hear them boing when she runs!" He snickered and all of us rolled out eyes. "Natalia is fucking nuts. She's like in love with the Boogey which is way gross since they're actually related." he shuddered at the thought.

"Um, Gil, there was something that I was kind of meaning to ask."

"Shoot, birdie."

"Why do you know Natalia so well? And the Boogey? She was that he sent you down to the Dead Sea and-"

Gilbert cleared his throat loudly. Feliciano and Ludwig exchanged quiet glances. They looked really uncomfortable.

"If it's a sensitive subject I understand. You don't have to talk about it."

"It't not a big deal. It's been a really long time.. Since then."

"Since when? Since you saw the Boogey?"

"Something like that, ja." He wrapped a arm around my waist and hauled me up on his back.

I flailed and flushed. "G-Gil! I can walk!" Feliciano giggled and pulled on Ludwig's sleeve.

"Ve, you should do that to me."

"Well, it's gonna be a long walk to Nightmare, plus my story isn't that short. Might as well make your self comfortable." I sighed in defeat and draped my arms around Gilbert's cool body. I give up. I looked to my right and crack a smile as Feli was trying to climb on Ludwig, despite his protests.

"So, let me start from the beginning. You already know that Ludwig and I died during World War II. I was actually visiting my Vatti in the East side while mein bruder was in the West side, with our Mutti. I was a bad kid and stole some beer, so my Mutti sent me off to my Vatti and I had to tell him what happened. When I was about to comeback, they were building the Berlin Wall. It was huge and dangerous looking. I tried to get through, telling them that my bruder and Mutti were at the other side, but they refused to let me in.

Long story short, I tried to escape to the West side, they shot me. Ludwig tried to do the same thing, and they shot him. We were both dead. It was actually a miracle that we found each other so quickly. Ever After is really, really big!

Anyways, we were living a happy life, but we soon sought out other occupations. We tried to go to the living world to see if out Mutti and Vatti were okay. Ludwig mastered the art of possessing dogs. But He said in a golden retriever too long and became a badass Jinn. I became a even more badass as I discovered that I could move shit around and scare the hell out of people! I guess I had more fun that I should have had. I was labeled a criminal as spectators weren't really allowed outside Ever After and especially not terrorizing the living.

So then we discovered Animal City. Trust me, it's a lot better then it looks. We made it our home and met a lot of awesome people, almost as awesome as me! I was living the good life, but then the Boogey came in power.

The Boogey was a Russian, as if that's not bad enough. Him and his two sister decided to help rule Ever After since Mr. Pres at the time got into an 'accident'. Boogey was his right-hand man, and in an instant, betrayed him, sending him to rot his after-life in the Dead Sea.

I hated his guts. So I decided to do what Poltergeists do best. I wrecked his place. Big time. Kesese, it was so funny seeing him waving this faucet pipe around, trying to knock me down! I would do this every so often, just to piss him off.

After the years went by, I guess I started to get a little more awesome and drastic with my meddlings. Boogey decided to build a jail, for those 'dangerous' souls which I never got. He usually just sends them to the Dead Sea anyways. It's mostly for people he wanted to interigate. I'm talking fucking Alcatraz here. I freed all of them those spectators and demons, and it was awesome! Never seen a better thing in my life!

I also started riots, fights, anything to tell the Boogey he wasn't the boss of me.

I guess he got the point since he kidnapped Luddy. I wasn't at home that day and came to our house with the note 'If you ever want to see your brother alive, give up."

I was beyond furious that day. I was naive and stupid too. I marched right up to the palace and demanded my bruder. The released him, but took me instead. The Boogey chained me up in his throne room and made me stay like that for about a year. I was like some sort of trophy. He got tired of me calling him names and decided just to get rid of me once and for all. But that's when you're brother comes in." he looked behind and grinned at me.

"Alfred F. Jones, a name I would never forget! You see, before the Boogey, many living crossed over and were free to roam Ever After. But the Boogey refused that and banned it all, saying that those who meddled with the different worlds would be sent to the Dead Sea, living or not.

Alfred was an expert on crossing over, ever since he was little. I heard about this boy, the living boy that could never be caught, the boy that got under the Boogey's skin. As soon as I heard of him, I liked him. Not to mention, he was a skilled jumper!

A jumper was someone that could jump between worlds! I mean, most living could jump, but only a few know how to get back. Maybe when we see him, you both can go home!

So the Boogey sent me down to the dungeon were some poor souls were being tortured and sent to the Dead Sea. The only way to get to the Dead Sea is to touch the water.

For most, the Dead Sea was worse then death. You can never go back up to Ever After and you were constantly being tortured by goblins. You were just locked down there, for the rest of eternity.

There were about twenty of us, awaiting out doom, all chained up and being guarded by Orcs. As soon as the executor was about to lower this water gun on us, the walls collapsed.

Here was this kid, leading a hundred other Free Orcs, demons and Spectators into the dungeon so he could save us. A lot were sent to the Dead Sea that day, but most of us were okay.

I taught your brother how to fight properly, y'know. Damn, almost as good as me! Every day, I'd send him back to the living world so he wouldn't be missed. But one day...

One day, your brother was caught by the Boogey and was held for ransom. If all of the criminals like myself and many others would surrender, he would release him and send him back to the living world. Of course, all of us wanted to do it, but something happened. Another miracle. Alfred escaped, using the awesome skills I taught him, and ran off and shot himself with Dead Sea water. Which was shocked a lot of us since the Boogey was planning to send him there anyways! But, that was that, and it was just a victory for the Boogey.

No one knows how he did it, but a few months later, he returned with nearly a hundred spectators and demons for the Dead Sea! Even the former President! You could imagine how raged the Boogey was! It was awesome!

It's been like that for a while, with riots and fights, and such, trying to be free form the Boogey's grasp. Alfred traveled a lot, and didn't go back to the living world I think. He just drifted. He met people like Yao, Kiku, and loads others! But, everyone is after him, and the reward for his capture is huge. All the munnies you want with food you could eat for a year and the best grave house anyone could ask for! It's almost too tempting, especially for our own, who are already desperate as it is.

No one has seen Alfred since... I mean, we heard about him stealing something important, but that was it." I nodded thoughtfully and glanced at the others. Feliciano was already napping on Ludwig (spirits could rest if they want, but really don't need it. It's a craving some get, like eating food). Ludwig just had a plain look on his face and Kiku looked... like he knew something. I don't know what it was, but he had this weird monotone, sly look plastered on his face. Yao said could trust him with this weird phone. I reached in my backpack, about to reach for the cell phone.

"Who are you?"  
I yelped, freaked out and fell off of Gilbert, scrambling to my feet and slinging off my backpack.  
"I-It talked! It talked, it talked!"

"Mattie, you okay? What's talking, the backpack?"  
I shook my head furiously.  
Gilbert picked up my bag. "Calm down, you probably just are seeing things. Your just tire- Mein Gott, Mattie! You didn't tell us you had a familiar!" He grinned and peered in my backpack, taking out my stuffed polar bear that was apparently talking.

"A-A what?"  
"Who are you?" Kuma yawned and looked at me with his black button eyes.  
"A familiar is like a guardian angel, but something that's part of you. They're supposed to look out for you. But you haven't been doing a good job, have you Mr. Bear." Kiku inquired. "You're lucky, Mathew-san. Not everyone has a familiar."

Gilbert crouched down and tried to poke Kuma, but he swatted it away. "My name is Kumajirou, not Mr. Bear. Who are you? And you you should get me some maple syrup, I'm hungry. It's not my fault for bad luck if I'm hungry."

Kumajirou? No way I'm gonna remember that... It still kind of freaked me out, the way Kuma looked at me, his black button eyes glaring at me.  
"Feed me."

Gilbert got up and stuffed Kuma back into my backpack. "Sorry, little guy! We're broke, but next stop, we'll get you something, ja?" He just let Gilbert and nodded. As soon as I put the backpack on and back on Gilbert's back, Kuma slipped from my back pack and wrapped his paws around my neck.

"K-Kuma!"  
"Feed me and get good fortune. I know you have food."

I sighed and I dug in my pocket for the last of my pancake snack and gave it to him. He ate it in an instant and plopped back in the backpack.

"You'll meet Nightmare, but you need to beware. Watch out for the thieves and especially the leaves."

* * *

_"What? My brother is here? That's impossible, I told him not to worry! Not to come after me!"_

_"Hai. It's true. I was with him. He is well disguised and safe, but he's looking for you."_

_"Tell him to go home!"_

_"I can't. I'm with him at the moment, leading them to Nightmare."  
_

_The blond boy rubbed his temples. "This isn't good! Not good at all!"_

_"I agree. Natalia knows he's here. She's after him." The white fox wrapped his three tails around his leg. He was very large with red lining his eyes elegantly and large yellowed fangs._

_"Do they know anything?"_

_"That you're in hiding? Or you stole the Crown? No. Not even Gilbert. But I sense that Mathew is suspicious. I saw Yao sneak him a phone."  
_

_"That dick! I told him not to tell my brother anything! Just protect him!"_

_"What should we do then?"_

_"Let time take it's course. That's the only thing we could do. Just make sure he's safe! If he wants to see me, so be it. I miss him anyways." The blond grinned, his sharp teeth sparkling in the dark.  
_

_"If you say so, Alfred-san." Kiku sighed and narrowed his eyes._

* * *

**_A/N: Wooo is this foreshadowing I see?_**

**_Anyways, sorry this chapter has been under construction for so long! I finished it though! Woo! I've been under a lot of stress lately, so sorry about that._**

**_If any of you are involved in the Tumblr Hetalia Fandom, you probably already know that Miss Jessie died in a car accident. She was a huge part of the Hetalia fandom and the admin of 2p France. She was a friend of mine and will be greatly missed. My prayers go out to her and her family and friends. I'll smile again, Jessie, but just not today._**


	4. Chapter 4

After a few hours, Gilbert decided I should rest up. I was out of food and Kuma and I were getting really hungry. We found a cave near the Catacombs we were walking against. Ludwig, Feliciano and Gilbert went off to find a nearby town to buy (steal) food for me. Kiku was left to watch me. He looked really nervous too.

"Hey Kiku?"  
"Hai, Mathew-san."  
"Yao gave me this weird cell phone and said I'd know when to use it. He also said that I could talk to you and trust you."

Kiku looked around nervously. "Is that right?" He shifted as he sat on his knees and his tails flicked around a little irritably. "Mathew-san, you seem tired, I think you should sleep. "

"Kiku? Why are you avoiding the subject? What is Yao trying to tell em? He said he was close to the Boogey."

"Yao is very old and sometimes get a bit sick in the head. Mathew-san, don't worry about, okay? Get some rest before the others get-"

Kumaji-something-or-other popped out of my back back and crawled towards me. "Open your eyes, he's telling lies."

"Eh?" I looked at Kiku and his face was plastered on the ground, like he was extermination some microscopic creature.

"What are you hiding? Should I call the Yao on this cell? What's happening?" Something was really off. "Kiku."

"H-Hai... Nothing is wrong, I am not hiding anything...Did you know that animals are actually band in Ever After..."

"Wait really? I mean, don't change the subject!"

"Curious? Yao's not delirious. He's not kidding when he said he was close to Alfred. Feed me, human." I started to shake a little.

"Do you know where Al is?" I balled my hands into fists.

"I... I can't answer that. Gomen." I glared at him then picked up Kuma.  
"Please Kiku, where is my brother? What's happening?"

"I deeply apologize. I cannot tell you anything yet. Alfred forbade me to-" Kiku cursed to himself in Japanese.

"Wait, you talked to Alfred? But, how? Was it recent? Why are we going to Nightmare when you can lead us to Alfr-"

"It's much more complected then that! I promise you that Nightmare will explain everything. Please though, don't tell the others anything! This needs to be a secret! And what ever you do, don't use the cell phone unless you are in dire emergency!"

I looked at him, extremely confused. He knew where Alfred was and he knew why too. But I just nodded. "Fine." Kuma growled in my arms.

"He'll find out eventually without your commands Tell him now and and suffer no more with his demands." I looked at Kuma and smiled. "Feed me, human." I dug in my pocket and gave him some crumbs.

"So Kumajirou s a fortune teller familiar Very rare indeed, but not all of the fortunes are true. I'm sorry, it is just for the best... Just please be quiet about this conversation." kiku did a mini bow and saw the others approaching.

"Hey! We found some food!" Gilbert grinned stupidly and Feliaciano smiled with him. "Ve! It was great! There was a boom, a bang and then Gil got some pasta for me! We got food for you too of course, but the seller got really mad and hit Gilbert with a boom! He was really scary! Ve, but Luddy jumped in and totally got the seller really scared!" He laughed and high-fived Gilbert. Ludwig looked concerned.

"There are Orcs everywhere down there. We need to leave now." He tossed me an apple. "Kiku, is there a some quicker short cut? They'll be here any minute!"

Kiku nodded. "Hai. There is. But it's quite dangerous." I looked down and Kuma as freaking out.

"Through the Grass of the Silent! Very bad for Her Clients! No, no, no, no, no!" Ludwig, and Gilbert looked almost as confused as me.

"The Grass of what?" I looked at Feliciano, and his face darkened.

"Ve... It's a very, very dark place. I had to cross through to get through to meet Miss Nightmare with my fratello. I'd rather not go either."

Kiku sighed. "It's the only way if we want to get through."

Ludwig, Gilbert and I just nodded. "How bad could it be?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0

After a minuete of arguing with a stuffed bear, we heard the Orcs loudly stomping towards us. We had no choice but to beat it. Kiku led us through the tall grass right.

"So the Never Ending Road takes us around a town and then straight to Nightmare. We will cut our time in half of we just cut through. I must warn you though, since you are still alive, you probably should be carried on Gilbert-san's back."

"Why?" I held Kuma tightly as he wiggled in my arms. Kuma shuddered and kept muttering 'I don't like it, I don't like it, I don't like it.'

"Ve! Luddy! Carry me too! The Grass really creeps me out!" Before Ludwig could protest, Feliciano hopped on his back and started to pull on his golden ears.

"F-Feliciano!"

Gilbert grinned at me. He enjoys this way too much. I climbed onto him and Kiku pulled his white fox mask over his face. Kuma was still shaking. What was this?

"Mein Gott... Kiku, what the hell is this?!" Not before long, I got my answer. I held my breath and covered my mouth with my hands to preventing from shrieking. Feli buried himself in Ludwig's flattened ears.

Before us, was a feild of tall grass, 4 and a half feet at most. But beyond the grass were teenager, scattered everywhere. All of them looked more pale then even Gilbert, the blood drained from their faces. Some of them hung from trees by old, thick rope, others were weeping silently, surrounded by pills, and I even saw a few pointing guns to their own heads. Many were crouched over a pool of bloody grass with razors, knives and pretty much anything anything sharp.

Kiku cleared his throat quietly. "The Grass of the Silent are for young adults who take their own life. Most of them carry on like the rest of us, but there are some unfortuante souls that end up here, trying despertly to go back to the world of the living." It was like walking in a horror film, but worse. These kids looked back at us with red, sunken eyes. They all looked so.. Helpless and sad. "They are trapped here with immersesadness, which reminds me to tell you to not give in. You'll be trapped like the rest of the poor souls here by a monster"

Kuma pulled my ear down and whispered. "Be warry of Feliciano. He will see his fratello."  
"You mean his brother? He's at the carnival not-"

There suddenly, loud weeping broke the silence. It sounded like a boy wailing. Kiku held us back, his tails flicking fiercely "Stay back!" But then suddenly, Feli jumped off Ludwig in an instant. "Sebasion? Sebby, fratello, is that you?" He ran off in the thick grass. I noticed it was getting taller and taller.

"Feliciano!" I sprang off Gilbert and sprinted past Kiku. "Matthew-san, please stay here!" Kiku tried to grab me, but I was too quick. I quickly put Kuma on my shoulder.

"Get the Italian back, make sure your conversations with others lack, and avoid Mack." Kuma advised me.

"Whose Ma-" They was a blood curdling scream and I pushed through more tall grass, getting thicker the farther I go.

Not before long, I notice Feliciano couching over another boy who looked quite similar to him. He was speaking in rapid Italian and the boy just nodded weakly.

"Feli, we need to go. I don't think you should talk to him..." I said quietly. He whipped his head over, his face red with tears.

"M-Mattie! Ve, I bet you didn't know I had another fratello! He drowned himself in the ocean after we died..." He wipped his eyes smiled. "He can come with us now!"  
I looked at the boy. He looked miserable. His lips were blue and he was shaking weakly, like he was still dying.

"You know I can't. Please just leave! He'll hear you! Please go and leave me be!" Sebation, I noticed, was chained to the ground. "Please go, and please smile."  
Bellow me, Kuma was becoming more and more anxious. "He's coming! We're summoning!"

"Feliciano!" We heard two German voices behind us and a quiet Japanese one.

Ludwig had to grab Feli away from his brother. "We have to go!"

"N-No! I'm not leaving him alone again!"

"Please, fratello! Mack is coming! I could feel it! Be free, and never come back." Feliciano sobbed as Ludwig was forced to constrain him.

Kiku looked very worried. "We have to go now!"

0o0o0o0o0

Feli was crying so hard, he fell asleep on Ludwig, I guess that spirits would get emotionally exhausted too. I was tired too, so I feel asleep on Gilbert. It was too much to see all of those kids.

...

"Hey birdie, wake up!" I slowly open my eyes and yawned, leaning on the cool body that was carrying me.

"Mm."  
"We're here!" I yawn then kept my mouth open as I gaped. The place was gorgeous! It was like something out of a fairy tale! There was this huge pastel colored castle covered with vines and flowers.

"I thought you said this was the land of thieves or something like that!"  
"It is! The name just keeps all of the unwanted away!" Gilbert grinned. "But don't be fooled! Nightmare is actually the most manliest girl I- oof!" I yelped as I tumbled down with Gilbert into a flower patch. "O-ow..."

"Oh dear! I'm so sorry!" A women in a pleasant maid outfit smiled as she picked me up. "I didn't see you!" She was really pretty with her long, wavy, hazelnut hair tied with a bandanna.

"Feliciano!" Feli laughed as he hugged the woman. "Lizzie! I missed you so much!"

"Oh I bet you did! I hope Ludwig has been taking care of you!" She looked up and gave Ludwig the most nasty glare I ever saw. His furry ears twitched. She looked up and smiled as grabbed Kiku, pulling him in a three-way hug.

"P-Please let go of me..." Lizzie grinned, letting both Feli and Kiku escape her strong grasp.

"Mathew Williams! Oh my goodness! It's been a long time since I've seen you!"

I swallowed. "Um, I'm sorry, I don't think I met you before."

Kiku nudged me. "Nightmare is the Queen of Dreams. She has no power against the Boogey, but is connected with everyone from their dreams."

"_You're _Nightmare?" It was almost hard to believe.

"Yes I am! Queen of Dreams! I assume you were expecting something a little bit more scary, huh?" I nodded and smiled. Something about her was so welcoming and warm.

"Ha! You still are!"

"Dumkomph!" Nightmare hit Gilbert on the head. Feliciano beamed, obviously not sad about his brother anymore.

"Ve! Miss Lizzie and Mister Rodrich took care of me before I found my fratello! We were separated, but Antonio found him, so I decided to live with fratello instead of Miss Nightmare! Gilbert was here too!"

Gilbert scoffed. "For a little bit, ja, but I couldn't stand that prick! Mein Gott, he was annoying!"

Lizzie hit him again. "Dumkomph! He was a wonderful man!"  
"Ja, and that's why he left you! He was a jerk!"  
"It's not like we had a choice!"  
"He left you because he had 'other' duties! What the hell? He was supposed to be with you!"  
"He had a job to do!"  
"And what was that?"  
"I don't know..."  
"He's an ass!"  
"He is not!"  
"He's cheap and refuses to pay his own meals! He doesn't even need to eat!"

Ludwig sighed. "Mein Gott they still act like children. Don't mind them, they've been best friends for years." That surprised me.

"Wow, really? Were they like, together?" I secretly hoped not and crossed my fingers.

"Ha! No, no, at the time Nightmare fell in love with another man named Rodrich. He was a bit of a mooch. He lived with me for a year or two in Animal City. Hated it so much, he left. Thank Gott too. He did leave though, for some unknown reason."

"Oh." I nodded curtly and Kuma popped up from behind me.

"I know Gilbert may be a little sick, but please Nightmare, do your trick."

She stopped arguing and grinned. "I like you." Gilbert glared at him.  
"Traitor."

"What trick?" I asked. "Can you tell me where Alfred is?"

She smiled. "Oh your brother! Of course I can! I could do a lot more then just that! I predict prophecies!"

"I'll take you in first, Mathiew! I have to do everyone separate!" I nodded and looked at the others. Gilbert grinned at me, giving me the okay-go.

I walked in the large castle with Nightmare. Maple, it was huge! It was gorgeous too! The decor was old yet elegent and the floor was so clean, I could see my reflection in it like a mirror. She led me in a dark room, closed it, then opened the window. It was small and just bog enough to fit two chairs and a table.

"So are you like a fortune teller? Like Kuma?"

"Not exactly Kumajirou's predictions are only 50% right." Kuma popped up and nodded, agreeing with her. "My prophecies tell the future, but can be changed depending on the person and situation. Kuma, you'll have to leave for this one."

The stuffed polar bear nodded and hopped out of my backpack, waddled out of the door and closed it again.

"Okay Matthiew, so you aren't here by mistake, although many people, even Alfred thinks so. You are here for a reason. It isn't Alfred's fate to save Ever After, but yours. You will save this world by yourself, alone. You will free more then just demons, spectators and Orcs." I gaped. What is she saying?

"B-But-"  
"No interuptions please! The Boogey is not what you think and you need to give him a chance! You also must save your brother, get rid of the Crown he stole. There is no way to destroy it. When you get it, give it to me to keep it in safe keeping. What ever you do, don't give it to anyone, just me, or else Ever After will turn into Hell. Head toeard the Capitol. Also, there is a impending event, something that you will never forget. Everyone will be taken away from you. You will feel lost and alone at that hard time, but you will no what to do." She paused for a second and smiled, startling me. "But not all is bad. You love Gilbert."

"What? I-I am not! That's a bit personal, don't you think?" I sputtered.

She laughed and put a finger to my lips. "He loves you back, you just need to open up to him. Cherish Gil while you can. At the end of this ordeal, you have a choice. A huge choice. Although I know the answer, the choice is yours and only yours. You will not be overlooked, like you're used and you're not the outcast. But be careful you you trust." She grinned at me.  
"Okay, now you can talk."

I slumped in my chair. "So what does everything mean?"

"It means what you think."

"That's not an answer. What impending event? Is it good or bad?"

"That's up to you, dear."

I sighed and got up. "Thanks I guess.."

She just smiled apologetically. "Everything will make sense soon enough. Just don't lose yourself and smile. Tell Gilbert to come in so I can beat his ass." I nodded and walked out, picking up Kuma who was patiently waiting for me. "Who are you?"

"Mathiew." I said. "Your owner."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lizzie had some cakes and and treats inside, so Feli of course ran inside to stuff his face. Ludwig went after him and just decied to wait inside. That just left Kiku and I outside alone.

"What did she say?" Kiku asked, obviously curious if Nightmare said anything about him or Alfred or whatever they were hiding.

"That's none of your business. If you won't tell me your secret, I won't tell you mine." I spat curtly. I just want to find my brother and get out of this place.

Kiku sighed. "I thought you might say that. I promise you that answers will come." I rolled my eyes.

"That's what everyone says. I'm tired of waiting."  
Kiku just nodded and sat beside me, leaning against the wall of the castle.

One by one, everyone came out. Nightmare offered to tell Kiku's prophecy, but he told her he already knew.

We left shortly after that. Nightmare gave me a few more snacks and munnies just in case.  
I felt numb on the way towards the nearest town. I just walked, not really saying anything. I felt so frustrated All Nightmare told me was that it was my job to save Ever After! That I was here for some purpose! Thank God we didn't have to pass through all of those teenagers again. I would have had a breakdown.

Feliciano was babbling on about something, then abruptly stopped. "Ve! You didn't tell me you had a pet bird! I thought animals were band here!"

"Oh yeah, Kiku, didn't you say something about that?" I asked.  
"Hai. The Boogey hates animals, so he banded them except for those hounds he keeps patrolling around. Um, Gilbert-san, Feli-kun is right, you have a bird perched on your shoulder..."

"What where?" He turned to look and the bird quickly flew to his other shoulder.  
"Haha, guys. Real funny."

"Um..." Ludwig flattened his ears. "There really is a bird flying around you, bruder..."

Gilbert turned around quickly, up, down, around and down. The bird was fast, avoiding his eye. "This isn't awesome, guys!"

I sighed and swatted at the little yellow bird, slapping Gilbert, but finally getting my prize.

"Dude! What the he- Oh birdie!" He smiled as I held the little baby bird to him. He gently picked it up and put it on his shoulder.

"Cute! Since you are almost as awesome as me, I'll call you Gilbird!"

Kiku smiled. "Kawaii... Keep him safe, Gilbert-san."

He nodded and laughed, that stupid grin reappearing on his face. I smiled with him. Things were started to look up again.

"Luddy!" Of course though I spoke too soon. As we were all laughing Ludwig just disappeared. In thin air. Feli looked around frantically. Then Kiku stepped in front of me and pushed Feli back. As he opened his mouth, he too disappeared.

"Dead Sea water! Someone is shooting it at us! Run!" Gilbert grabbed me and Feli and pushed us towards the road. "I'l find you! Go to the Capitol! I'll meet you there! Make sure to take care of Gilbird for me!" Before I could say anything, he looked up and blocked a stream of water from us.  
"I love you." I don't really knew who was saying it. I think it was Gilbert, but the words seemed to slip from mine too.

Tears were welling at the end of my eyes. Feli was pulling at my arm, more broken then I was. "We have to go!" I looked up, trying to find the person that was destroying everyone. Natalia glared at me with piercing blue eyes, perched in a tree. A water gun held up close to her face, ready to shoot.

I stood there for a moment with Feliciano, frozen. We were dead. We were going to the Dead Sea and rot.

Gilbird flew from my hands and bolted towards Natalia. Caught by surprise, she fell back with a 'oof!' That was enough to make my legs start to move. Gilbird flew back and perched on my shoulder. I grabbed Feliciano's hand and ran as far as I could. There was another town maybe a few miles shy from the Never Ending Road. I was positive we could hide there.

Sobbing, Feliciano and I sprinted as fast as we could. I forgot how to breath maybe a mile through and Feli had to carry me.  
Not before long, we saw a small city. Feli wiped his eyes.

"Th-there's a train we could take to the capitol.. But we need to rest first." We slipped in a small cafe. It was pretty empty. "M-Mathew?"

"Yeah?"  
"I'm scared. Really scared."  
"Me too, Feli. But we'll figure it out."

There was a small Inn not too far of the little cafe we stopped at. It was called 'The Dead's Unrest'. Ludwig mentioned to me once that spirits don't need to sleep, but new souls craved it.

"Hello. One room please." Feli and I walked into the old hotel. It looked really old fashioned with ugly wallpaper peeling off. The woman leaned over the counter and smiled at us.

"Hello! How are you today! Fine day, da?"

Feliciano stiffined. "F-Fine, thanks!" She was really pretty this woman. But the most noticeable feature about her was her gigantic breasts I'm not really one to ogle, but her jugs were like two watermelons in her shirt!

"Y-You know what? We changed our minds, we're not really that tired after all, ve.."  
"Oh are you sure, dears? I'll give you a discount! I mean, I don't get a lot of business, and I really love helping new souls! If you don't mind me asking, how did you two die? What are your names?"

"Ve, my name is Feli-" I forced a smile and nudged Feli. "I mean, um, Bob. Bob Smith. I was a car accident. The seat belt wrapped around my neck."

The woman laughed, her boobs jiggling. "What a name! Not exactly Italian, huh?" Feli nervously laughed. Something about her put him on edge.  
"What about you, dear?" I didn't miss a beat.

"My name is Wayne Gretzky. I died in a Zamboni accident. Y'know, hockey is pretty rough, eh?" What the hell! Did I really just say that my idol died from a Zamboni accident? No way she'll believe that!

"I never played it, so I wouldn't know! Make yourself at home dears! I'll come around to give you a snack, da? I don't get company very often!" She happily gave us our keys and sent us upstairs. Feli was shaking.

As soon as he got in the room, Feli looked around frantically, then at the window. "Th-this isn't good Mattie! Ve, that was Kat! No wonder no one comes around!"

"Kat?"

"The Boogey's older sister!"

My face drained. We were doomed. I really messed up. Big time. I went to the window and huddled near Feliciano. "You think that Natalia is coming around?"

"I-I don't know.. Ve.."

"It's not that scary! Miss Katyusha is quite merry! For a reason you know. We're all safe. Feed me please." Helping himself to the food, Gilbird and him dug into a tart that Nightmare gave us.

"What? What do you mean?"  
Feliciano leaned against the wall. "Ve, that's right! Miss Kat left the Boogey for a reason!"  
Kuma nodded. "She's a kind spirit, like most mothers. She's far from evil and loves to help others."

I sighed with relief. "So we're safe?"  
Feliciano nodded. "We're safe."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

We slept that night. For a long too. It felt nice too, finally getting some much needed sleep. I woke up earlier then I expected. Feliciano left with a note, saying that he was going to send a letter to his brother and Antonio. Everything was a little much for him. He just needed a break.

Kuma silently crawled out of my backpack and handed me the strange little orange cell phone. I picked it up and opened it.  
It was really weird! It was sort of those Firefly phones, y'know, cell phones that parents give to their little kids and only has two buttons, 911 and the home phone. Well this one had two too. One button with a smiley face and another button with a toxic symbol. I decieded to go with the happy face. What is the worse thing that can happen?

I tapped my foot as I called. What was I expecting anyways? Nightmare to pick up? Tell me what to do? Or maybe Yao. He's the one who gave it to me. It could be Kiku but... No. No it won't be him and it defiantly won't be Gilbert. My throat began to tighten.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi, sorry I called, I think I have the wrong-"

_"Aahahahaha! Mattie! Matt, it's Al! You still don't recognize my hero voice?"_ I could almost her him grin at the other line. Was this some sick joke?

"A-Alfred? Oh God Alfred! You've been missing forever now! Where the hell have you been? Why didn't you come back? Mom really misses you! I miss you!" I was sobbing now and my breath hitched.

_"Matt, Matt calm down! It's okay!"_

My body shook. "It is most certainly not okay! You idiot! I'm so happy I can hear your voice! You better start explaining before I find you and beat your ass!"

I could hear my brother laugh at the other line. _"Dude! I missed you too! Sorry I couldn't come home right away. I really am."_

I wiped the tears from my eyes. "Just tell me where you are, Alfred. There is some crazy lady on our tail and I need to find you soon, then we can leave this hell hole."

_"Matt, you know it's a lot more complected then that! Did you visit Nightmare? What she say?"_

I was going to spill everything, how she was right that I was going to lose everyone, that I was in love with Gilbert, that I was destined to save Ever After, not my brother, everything and anything. But I bit my tongue.

"She said not to trust anyone."

_"She's wise!"_

"Tell me where you are."

"Well I'm in hiding let's put it that way! Haha, how have you been though?"

"Stop fucking around. I said, where are you? Not only do I have to find you, I have to find my friends too!" I can't take it anymore! "But they're gone now! I only have Feli left! I can't lose him either!"

There was a long pause. "Hold on a second." There, all of a sudden, was screaming, yelling, and cursing in different languages.

_"Hallo? Pizza man! How can I help you?" I broke down again, my throat was desert dry._

"Gil?"

_"Kesesese, how'd you guess? You taking care of Gilbird for me?" _There was more grunting and yelling.

"Gilbert! Gil, what's happening? Where is everyone?"

_"Um, I'm a litte busy right now, y'know, running away from some hellhound- Agh! Fuck off! Not you Mattie, the hound, kesesese! Um, so I have no idea what happened, but instaed of going to the Dead Sea, I was transported straight into the outskirts of the Capitol! I think everyone is still in the Dead Sea, ow. But your bro said we can still save them! Y'know your brother looks kind of differn- GODDAMN ALFRED, I'M ON YOUR SIDE!"_

I clutch to the phone tightly, trying to make out what they're saying. _'Don't tell him! I don't want to worry him!' 'Ja, ja, whatever! He's going to find out sooner or later. Mein Gott! Where the hell is all of these Orcs coming from?'_

"Gilbert!"

_"Ja? Look, we're kind of occupied, but listen! The awesome me refuses to lose! I have a lot of friends there! A double agent named Feliks! Ask Feli, he knows! Also, Alfred said you could trust a guy named Arthur! He's an ass, but he's nice enough I guess! Stay with him! And birdie?"_

"Yeah?"

_"I love you. Keep safe. PAWS OFF, UGLY!"_

I grinned. "I love you too."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Feli returned shortly and already pack most of our stuff. I made Gilbird and Kuma swear that were not to make a peep while they were in my backpack. In exchange, I'll give them a quarter of the food I get.

"Ve, I called my fratello..." He quietly sat down on the bed.  
"And?"  
He's really upset! He told me to come home as soon as possible! He got so angry, Antonio had to take the phone from him! He said that you should come home with me, until everything straightens out I guess. It will be safe there!"

I shook my head. "I'm going to the Capitol. My brother is there and I have to meet him." I decided to leave out that I called him. I don't want to worry him.

"I understand. Ve, but if it doesn't, promise to visit me, okay?" The Italian hugged me tightly.

"Sure Feliciano. I promise."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Feli and I walked to the train station after saying good bye to Miss Kat. She was really kind and gave us apples for our journey Luckily for me, my cloak kept me safe and no one looked twice at me.

Once we got there, Feli and I said our quiet goodbyes and hugs. Feli forgot to let go though. I almost had to drag him with me so I won't miss my train. Before I turned to my train, I remembered to ask something.

"Hey Feli? Before I go, where do I find a person named Feliks?"

"Ve! Yeah, I do! Feliks lives at the edge of the Capitol in a town called Greenville. It;s small and quiet! Ask for him and anyone could tell you where he lives!" I smile and thanked him. Before I boarded, I had to tie up my hair into a ponytail. It was getting really shaggy and all over the place. I had to do something about the mess. Luckily I had some bobby pins too so I could clip away the little pieces of hair.

I sat quietly next to a tall man in a long beige coat and a white scarf wrapped around his neck snugly.  
"Hello!" he said to me politely and happily. I smiled back.  
"Hi."  
"My what is a little girl doing by herself on a train? What's your name?" A girl? I looked like a girl? Okay, I could admit that I had a fairly girlish figure, and everything, but really? I decided to go with it though, making my voice slightly higher, just so it was believable.

"My name is Madeline Smith. Well you see sir, my family is waiting for me up there and I have to meet them there. They're terribly worried about me. I only died recently. What about you, mister? What's your name?" I tried to make my voice as innocent as possible. It was good practice.

"My name is Ivan. Ah, I'm going home. I'm actually looking for someone too. Someone named Matthew Williams. Have you heard of him? Or what about another boy named Alfred. Alfred F. Jones?" I stiffened, but then tried to relax my body. Oh maple...

"Sorry, I don't know their names. Are they your family too?" Keep it natural don't freak out. Keep it natural don't freak out. Keep it natural don't freak out. Keep it natural, don't freak out.

"Not exactly. More like long lost friends."

"Oh. I see." I need to get off of this train! But I can't attract attention to myself either!

"The stars are pretty tonight, da?" He looked out the window. The sky here, was like on Earth, but there seemed to be more stars, like the whole sky was dotted with milky streams of stars.

"Hm? Yes, I suppose they are."

"Da. You know that the stars you see when you alive are already dead? They died out millions of years ago and the light only reaches us then. But the stars come here. There are so many... Just like us."

"What do you mean, Mister Ivan?" Why was this guy so friendly to me? Why did it it seem like I should just jump out of the window?

"I mean, we're just like the stars. We live then die and our legacy stays on the Earth, but we eventually just disappear. We are all just little specks in the sky that someone just happens to notice.

I nodded, somehow feeling extremely small. I could feel Kuma and Gilbird freak out and move, trying to get my attention. I hit my backpack.

"I like to think that even though we are just little specks in the sky, we still mean something to somebody. Da, I'm probably just old and rambling on." The train slowly came to a stop. "Anyways, it was very nice to meet you, Miss Maddie. I hope to see you again, little speck!" He smiled, waved, and left the train. Two more stops left.

I slumped in my chair with relief. "Oh maple that was close.." Then my eyes widened and looked out the window. "Oh my God! That was the Boogey!"

It took me a long time to calm down. Luckily, my train car was empty, so I was able to consult Kuma.

"I tried to warn you.. It's a good thing we didn't have you mourn you!"

"Kuma! What do I do? I'm freaking out here!"

"You have to calm down. Your face is red. Ghosts don't have blood. Feed me too. This crap is starting to taste like mud." I sighed and gave him the rest of my apple.

"Ungrateful hoser. Share with Gilbird."

o0o0o0o0o0o0

We finally stopped and I payed the conductor with the remaining munnies I had.

I walked awkwardly towards Greenville. Everything seemed normal enough. I was kind of tired, I just want to find this Feliks guy...

Kuma was quietly giving me advice, telling me were to go. I ended up at this large pink house, defiantly different then the rest of the small green ones the dotted the town accordingly. Isn't some sort of double agent? Won't he want to keep a low profile?

I cautiously knocked on the door. "Um, hello? I'm looking for a Feliks?" I waited.  
A little slit in the door slide open.

"Whose asking?"

"Um, I'm a friend of a guy named Gilbert Beilsmidt. He said you could help me," The slit closed quickly. I heard a number of locks click, then the door slammed open.

"Like, Oh my God! You are like, so cute! No wonder Gilly would tap that! OMG you are seriously too adorable! Come in!" Before I could say anything, the man pulled me in.

The house, like the outside, was pink. It was like some teenage girl lived here.

"Um, are you Feliks?" I asked as he pulled me in the living room. More pink.

"You bet your pretty little ass I am! Wow, like no offense, you look cute, but like, your really dirty."

I sat down. "Yeah, I kind of realized that.."

"You know what? You should like, totally take a shower with Gilbert!" He winked at me and moved his hand in a wanking motion.

My face flushed. "Wh-what? Excuse me?" He pulled me down on a frilly sofa and sat beside me, still clutching my hands., holding them down.

"Yeah! Did you know that Gilly is like, really kinky? Like, omg, one time he- Ouch! Like, don't be a jerk!" Feliks hands went to his head and furiously wiped around.

"You were being the asshole first!" He looked at me and grinned. "Hey, birdie. Missed you."

I couldn't say anything. I was in shock. I clambered over the sofa, tripped, grabbed Gilbert's neck and toppled over him, leaving us both on the ground.

Feliks laughed. "Ill, like, come back soon. Don't like, fuck on my couch. That's just nasty."

We both ignored Feliks. I didn't want to let go of Gilbert. "I thought you were gone. Gone forever." He grinned and draped his arms around me.

"I thought you knew someone as awesome as me can't be contained!" I laughed and kissed him, leaning against hie cool body.

"Where's Alfred?"

"Um, he's here." I smiled and helped Gilbert up.

"And? Where can I say hi to him?"

Gilbert sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "Um..." Feliks popped out of nowhere.

"Really? Like, you guys were so close to doing it!" I rolled my eyes.

"Where's my brother? What the hell is going on?"

Feliks tilted his head. "What? He never told you? He's recovering now. He stole the Boogey's crown."

Gilbert sighed. "Idiot, he doesn't know what that does!"

"What does it do?"

Gilbert and Feliks exchanged looks. The German cleared his throat. "So, the Boogey's crown is really powerful. I didn't know until recently. You can teleport and do all sorts of things. That's how the Boogey controls all of those Orcs. But somehow, the crown had some... Unwanted effects. The power kinda ate him. Like the more he had it, the more he changed. Not mentally, thank Gott, but the reason why he couldn't go home was because he just looked different. He's a hell of a lot better now, but he still looks a little different... Um.. there's something else too. Another thing that's pretty big. We hid the crown because it was too much for him."

"I don't care. I want to see him."

The two exchanged looks, but led me up to the room nevertheless. Gilbert slowly opened a door and led me inside of the dark room. "Alfred?" I flicked the lights on.

At the other end of the bed. I saw Al. He grinned at me, a little sheepishly. "Hey Mattie. Long time no see, dude." Gilbert was right. He did look different. He was still wearing the bomber jacket and jeans I remember he left with, but his blonde hair was blacker then night. Black horns curled from his head, like a sheep. His face was so pale, it was white. He had a long leathery tail and huge black wings like a dragons.

"Alfred.." I touched his face gingerly in awe.

He smiled shyly and I could notice wolf-like teeth. "You look like a devil..."

"Um, that's because I am. Matt, I'm dead."

* * *

A/N: BAM! Damn, that was a long-ass chapter. Like over 6,700 words! Bet you didn't expect the clif hanger. Actually, you probably did. Sorry, I just needed something to work off of. Anyways, I used my school computer to write this and I had to use WordPad because they don't want to install Word. For those of you who know WordPad, you probably share my love-mostly-hate relationship with it. When I write, I don't pay attention to spelling, so sorry if I spelled anything wrong. Also, sorry for the bit of ooc-ness everyone has. I noticed the story seems a bit rushed, especially the Grass of the Silent part. That was for a friend. I'm working on it lol.

Also, I really appreciate your reviews! They make me happy! And happy readers always write faster lol. Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
